Yugi's Despair
by Chibi-claire
Summary: Hello this is my first fic so please be nice. Anyway this is another Yugi gets ingnored fic. So please come and read but please no flames suggestions yes flames no.
1. Default Chapter

Claire- Hello everyone hope you enjoy this fic. This is my first fic so no flames I'm ok with suggestions but no flames if I do get them they will be deleted so don't even bother ok also I might make this yaoi but I'm not sure yet ok now on with the fic.  
  
Ryou- You sure do talk a lot ^_^()  
  
Claire- Yeah I know and proud of it ^_^ hey would you like to do the disclaimer  
  
Ryou- Nope ^_^  
  
Claire- Fine I will  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own yu-gi-oh (Ryou- Ra help us if you did Claire- shut up)  
  
Yugi was walking home alone again. Alone, that's what it's been like since HE, came. This all started, him being alone, just after Battle city, Yami got his own body, and to Yugi it was great at first. He had someone to care for him after his grandfather died, Yami comforted him but eventually his old friends Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda even Ryou has left him, now to hang around Yami.  
  
At first it was just accidentally leaving him out of the conversation at school and walking a little further in front of him and not realising but now they don't even talk to him. They haven't even realised that the bullies are starting to pick on him again. He had already had his beating today so he decided to take out his portable cd walkman and decided to listen to his favourite song. (Claire-You'll find out what song later) As the music flowed through him he remembered what happened not long ago between him and Yami.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Yugi was sitting watching tv when he heard the front door of the game shop open then close.  
  
"Yami is that you?" Yugi looked over his shoulder to see Yami looking at him like he was dirt. "Um Yami what's wrong"  
  
"Nothing" Yami said coldly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't sound ok" Yugi said a little taken aback by the harshness in Yami's voice  
  
"Dammit I'm fine now just drop it!" Yami after shouting this at Yugi stormed off towards his bedroom but not before muttering "Stupid pathetic hikari" Yami didn't know it but Yugi had heard. Yugi quickly switched of the tv and ran out the house hot tears streaming down his face.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Yugi hadn't realised but after seeing that he had managed to walk all the way back to the game shop. He went inside and went straight to his room and put his cd from his walkman on. He put it full blast but what he didn't do was put on his favourite song. He listened to some other songs he liked. As he was listening to the music Yami came in. He headed straight upstairs and upon hearing the music which he thought was really babyish banged on Yugi's door and stormed in.  
  
"Do you mind do you have any consideration for other people?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yami I didn't know you were in yet"  
  
"Yeah obviously not"  
  
Yugi went over to the stereo and turned the volume down then turned back to Yami. Yami just looked at him then walked out of the room. Yugi decided to stay in his bedroom for the rest of the night not even bothering to go downstairs to make himself something to eat. He sat on his bed crying to himself.  
  
Claire- well what do you think  
  
Ryou- It was ok  
  
Claire- just ok?  
  
Ryou- Yeah  
  
*Yami pops out of nowhere*  
  
Yami- I thought it was good but you made me mean T_T  
  
Claire- Awww Im sorry *huggles Yami*  
  
Yami- Let go O_o  
  
Claire- Heh Heh sorry bout that. Ok with that over with sorry this chapter is short but still please review. No flames though and remember.  
  
| The purple button is calling you  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. Enough is Enough

Claire- hello again and thank you to all my reviewers ^_^ I'm so glad you like it. (Huggles all reviewers)  
  
Bakura- I didn't I only liked the pharaoh being horrible ^_^  
  
Claire- ¬_¬ trust you  
  
Bakura - Thank you  
  
Claire- Anywho would you like to do the disclaimer  
  
Bakura- Do I have a choice  
  
Claire- Nope  
  
Bakura- and why not  
  
Claire- cos I'm the author and there's nothing you can do about it ^o^  
  
Bakura- -_-; ok I'll do it  
  
Bakura/disclaimer- Claire does not own yu-gi-oh Ra help us if she did  
  
Claire- ¬_¬  
  
~*~Yugi's house~*~  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
After having a bad night last night I got up. I don't even think I got a wink of sleep I was just really distracted. I got out of bed warily and went over to my cupboard. I pulled my uniform on got my backpack and headed out to school. On the way there I thought over what happened last night about Yami. Eventually I got to school just in time because by the time I got into homeroom the bell rang.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Yugi sat down at his desk and looked around waiting for the teacher. As he did his eyes lay on the back of the room where his old friends were sitting. He smiled at then though he was just putting it on to see what they would do. Honda turned away, Anuz gave him a dirty look, Jou gave him a dirty look before turning away and Yami just looked at him.  
  
Yugi turned around he felt like just walking out of the room right there and then but his legs wouldn't go. That was when he decided he would leave that night. Leave to a far away place where they wouldn't be able to find him. The bell rang again to show that it was the beginning of classes. So Yugi headed off to his first class which happened to be Art. Art happened to be Yugi's favourite class it was the only class that he could let his true emotions go like anger and hatred towards his friends. He let it all out into his paintings which were really good. Today he was drawing himself in a vast darkness that never ends. After Art Yugi had Maths which Yugi thought was the worst subject in history. It was very true because they had a really grumpy teacher who did nothing but talk all lesson. Yugi got so bored today he decided to stare out of the window. He sat and thought about how he could get out the house tonight without Yami noticing when the teacher Mr Hingham came and stood over him.  
  
"Is there something interesting out the window Mr Motou because all you seem to do look out there" Yugi knew he was in trouble because Mr Hingham only called people by their last name when they are in serious trouble. (Claire- my maths teacher does that)  
  
"No Sir I'm just trying to get um some fresh air" Yugi said innocently pointing to the window above him which was open. Mr Hingham gave him a funny look but accepted it. The rest of the lesson went by without any more slip-ups and after a hard day it was finally time for the end of school. Yugi was walking home and was pretty happy considering what was all going on around him.  
  
As he was walking however three of his usual bullies came up behind him. The biggest that's name was Mark decided to trip poor Yugi up. Yugi fell flat on his face twisting his ankle at the same time. Yugi screamed out in pain as his ankle made a sickening crack. Mark just stood there laughing with his friends Jason and Barry. Tears started to form in Yugi's eyes but he refused to cry and didn't let them fall.  
  
"Aww look little Yugi's crying" Jason said while his fist connected to Yugi's jaw. Yugi just lay on the ground helpless. There was nothing he could do as the bullies beat him more he thought more into his plan to run away and how good it sounded at the moment. After a long beating the bullies finally left Yugi to lie there on the pavement. Eventually after a little while he managed to get the strength to stand up with the help of the wall and started to limp home. Soon he got home though his foot was really hurting when he got in. 'Better check that when I get upstairs' Yugi thought. As he climbed the stairs the sound of loud rave music (Claire- which I happen to love ^_^) came to Yugi's ears.  
  
'Typical he told me to turn my music down when I had it loud' Yugi thought as he limped into his room and sat on the bed as soon as he did he took off his shoe and his sock to have a look at his ankle. Just as he expected it had swollen a great amount and was all black and blue. While he was looking at his ankle he hadn't realised that the music from in the next room had stopped and Yami was heading towards his room. Yugi head a loud knock at the door and saw Yami come in.  
  
"Um hi" Yugi said uncertain on what to say "Um what do you want"  
  
"I came to tell you that.what happened to your ankle?" Yami asked looking suspiciously towards Yugi's ankle.  
  
'He actually asked me what wrong maybe he still does care for me was' Yugi thought "Well I um..."  
  
"Ok that's nice, I'm going to be going out with the guys I'm not sure what time I'll be back so don't bother waiting up ok?"  
  
Yugi was shocked 'I guess he really doesn't care for me' "Is that all you can say, your not even bothered about me are you. You never even let me tell you what happened to my ankle and yet you go on telling me that YOU'RE going out" Yugi said to Yami. Yami just smirked and said  
  
"I do care about you just right now I need to meet the guys so I can't really talk right now Later" and with that said Yami left Yugi's room, went downstairs and left the house leaving Yugi completely alone. Yugi got up from the bed and limped over to his cupboard when he got a bag from the top and started to pick out certain clothes he wanted to take, he also went over to his bed and lifted up the mattress underneath was some money and a notebook. He took these things from under the mattress and let it drop. Then he sat on his bed again counting the money he had. He finished counting and he had enough money to buy a one way ticket to anywhere.  
  
He decided on England for no apparent reason. After he packed the money into his bag he went to get his notebook. He held it in his hands for a few minutes before deciding to look through it. It had all of the poems and songs he had written even had some pictures which he had drawn. He decided on bringing it with him. With all of his stuff sorted apart from two things which he wasn't sure on bringing the millennium puzzle and his favourite cd. After a long thought he threw the millennium puzzle off the wall which made it shatter and decided that he would tape his favourite song from the cd on a tape and leave it as a going away gift from him to Yami. He did that and wrote a letter telling Yami all about why he left.  
  
Yugi grabbed his bag and the letter then started to limp down the stairs. Once he got to the bottom he got some food from the refrigerator. Afterwards he limped towards the door before he went out the door he got some sticky tape. He stuck the letter to the door and then he walked out. He started to limp away when he got to the end of the street he took one look back before heading off towards the airport.  
  
~*~Meanwhile with Yami~*~  
  
Yami was on his way home when he noticed that all the lights were turned off. He walked to the door thinking that his pathetic hikari must be in bed. He was just about to turn the door handle when he noticed something on the door. It was a letter addressed to him.  
  
Claire- Cliffe Yah  
  
Yugi- My Yami is so mean T_T  
  
Claire- Yeah I know  
  
Yami- I'm not really  
  
Claire- ¬_¬ yeah right any who please review oh and tell me if you think this chapter is better or worse than the last one Okays cheers. I'll try and get the next chappie up soon 


	3. Yami's discovery and the plane ride

Claire- hiya all I'm really happy cos I'm normally rubbish at writing stories and stuff Neway cheers for all ya lovely reviews (huggles)  
  
Yami- O_o What have you been eating  
  
Claire- *holds up an empty bag of sugar* Hey I was hungry k?  
  
Yami- ¬_¬ right  
  
Disclaimer- Okays you know how it goes I don't yu-gi-oh though I wish I did ^_^ and I don't own the song Happy go lucky by Steps  
  
*blah* that means background voice  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
Yami was on his way home when he noticed that all the lights were turned off. He walked to the door thinking that his pathetic hikari must be in bed. He was just about to turn the door handle when he noticed something on the door. It was a letter addressed to him.  
  
~*~Yugi's house~*~  
  
Yami unlocked the door and took the envelope off the door and looked at it. It had his hikari's handwriting. 'Probably just telling me he's gone out somewhere' he thought. Then he noticed there was some writing on the envelope too it said:  
  
To Yami before you open this letter I want you to go into my room and take a good look I want you to see what's different about it once you find out what I want you to listen to a song all you have to do is press play and that's it but I want you to listen to the words.  
  
Yami did just that he went up to Yugi's room and opened the door it was quite messy but apart from that nothing looked different. He decided to head over to the stereo instead maybe he could see when the song's playing. He was just about to press play when felt a funny feeling inside him like part of him was missing. He turned around and there it was the millennium puzzle shattered against the wall. He walked over shakily and picked up the pieces and placed them on the desk. He thought to himself while doing it why his hikari did it. He then walked over to the stereo and pressed play. (Claire- his favourite song Yah) Some music started it had quite a catchy beat but then the words started and Yami listened closely.  
  
(Verse)  
  
Love, all my love was yours,  
  
Of this I was so sure,  
  
I guess I never saw it coming baby,  
  
But now I'm over the surprise,  
  
I'm wearing this disguise,  
  
So everyone can think I'm having fun baby,  
  
The world only sees me smiling,  
  
My pillow knows the truth every night,  
  
'cause that's where I hide my sorrow,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And they call me happy go lucky,  
  
They don't know my heart is dieing inside,  
  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
  
I'm even fooling myself  
  
(Verse)  
  
But now I've put it to the test,  
  
I know it's for the best,  
  
In fact it's good you walked out on me baby,  
  
I, I've learned how to survive,  
  
Without you in my life,  
  
So why am I still talking 'bout you baby,  
  
The world only sees me smiling,  
  
My pillow knows the truth every night,  
  
'Cause that's where I hide my sorrow,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And they call me happy go lucky,  
  
They don't know my heart is dieing inside,  
  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
  
I'm even fooling myself  
  
(Bridge)  
  
All my love yours,*ahh ahh*  
  
I guess I was so sure,*ahh ahh*  
  
(Verse)  
  
When I see the morning light,  
  
I put on this disguise,  
  
it's all I have to protect my pride,  
  
it's all I've got, this smile is all I've got,  
  
(Chorus)  
  
And they call me happy go lucky,  
  
They don't know my heart is dieing inside,  
  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
  
I'm even fooling myself  
  
As Yami listened to the words silent tears came flowing down his cheeks. Once the music stopped Yami grabbed for the letter and opened it what he read shocked him.  
  
Dear Yami,  
I guess by now you would of guessed but if you haven't I've run away, you probably don't even care so I don't know why I'm bothering maybe its because I want to send you on a little guilt trip. You know Yami I loved you I really did but you threw me and my love away like a toy that can be picked back up again when you can be bothered. That's not how I wanted my life to be so I had to leave. You and all the others didn't even notice the bullies starting to pick on me again. Oh and in case you never worked out that either it WAS bullies who did that to my foot. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going and I probably won't be coming back so really you just blew it as my Yami goodbye Yami.  
Love you always  
Yugi  
  
He never realised that his poor hikari was hurting inside and now he was gone and Yami didn't know where. He collapsed onto the floor and sat their crying the letter still in his hand and Yugi's song play again (Claire- Yami put it on again).  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Yugi had just gotten to the airport. He was standing in the queue waiting to get his ticket. Finally it was his turn and he got a ticket to Heathrow airport in London. He sat and waited for a while until his flight was called over the intercom. He grabbed his bags and put them on the conveyer belt. He headed towards the gate. He showed a lady his ticket and she let him on. He took a seat near the middle of the plane. He took out his walkman played his favourite song while staring out of the window. As he listened to the song he thought about how Yami would probably have seen his letter by now. The song got the better of him and he started to sing to the song not too loudly though because other people were trying to sleep. He sang his little heart out tears flowing freely down his face as he thought of all his old friends. When he was about halfway through the song he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled off his headphones and turned around to see who tap him on the shoulder and he saw the face of a girl about his age she had short brown hair and deep brown eyes also a few others around her.  
  
"Hello I'm Claire and I just had to say that your voice is totally awesome seriously. And well me and my friends" She pointed to her friends "well we were wondering if you would like to join our band" Yugi thought that it was all coming pretty fast but he didn't really have any other choice considering he had never been to England before. "Um sure"  
  
"Great oh sorry I haven't introduced the others yet have I?" she pointed to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he seemed really kind  
  
"This is Leon he is sort of quiet but a cheery guy once you get to know him" Leon smiled at Yugi. Claire pointed to a girl with long brown hair which was in a plat  
  
"That's Serena she can be a little moody so I'd watch out for her" "I heard that" said an annoyed looking Serena. "Just kidding Serena" Claire raised her hands in defence.  
  
"And lastly" Claire pointed to a boy with blonde hair which was spiked up and had deep blue eyes. "That's Dominic he's kind of selfish at times but he's a good friend" With that said Claire smiled. "So how bout you tell us bout yourself" said Leon cheerfully.  
  
"Well my name is Yugi Motou. And I've just run away from home"  
  
"Really why?" said Claire interest in her voice. Yugi told them everything from what happened after Battle city to how Yami used to be a spirit stuck in the puzzle and how all his friends abandoned him to be with Yami. Once he had finished he was almost in tears but he wasn't the only one. Claire and Leon looked like they could cry at any moment. Yugi found out that Leon could be quite emotional when Yugi got to the part about Yami not even bothering to listen to Yugi about his foot Leon had kicked the seat in front of him causing a very angry man to turn around. Anyway Serena looked like she could burst with anger and Dominic seemed very thoughtful. After a few moments of silence a female voice came over the intercom telling everyone that the plane would be landing soon so they had to buckle up. Shortly the plane landed with a bump and everyone got off. Once Yugi had got his stuff he began to wonder where he could stay when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Claire and the others again.  
  
"Hey Yugi do you have anywhere to stay?" Dominic asked him. "Well to tell the truth no"  
  
"Ok well you can stay with one of us at our houses can't he?" They all said yes.  
  
"Great but there is just one thing I want to ask" Said Yugi confusedly  
  
"Sure anything" Claire said while smiling.  
  
"Your band does it have a name yet?"  
  
"Now that you mention it I don't think it does why did you ask?" Said Leon thoughtfully.  
  
"Because I have one in mind"  
  
"Well lets hear it"  
  
"Angels with Devil wings how does that sound"  
  
"Great I like it all others in favour say I" said Serena sounding happy for once  
  
"I" they all said in unison.  
  
"Great then its settled we'll be called Angels with Devil wings  
  
Claire- Great another chapter done I'm so pleased Yah anywho please review  
  
Yami- no more sugar for you 


	4. On The Road To Sucess

Claire- Hello everyone thanks for reviewing. Sorry it's taken so long but problems at home have caused me to be a bit stressed. Also the dreaded writers block kicked in. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own yu-gi-oh obviously  
  
Yugi and the others sat in the airport, waiting for a taxi to come and get them. After a long wait, the taxi finally came and they all climbed in. The ride was slow and pretty uneventful. The others spent most of the time trying to get to know Yugi better. They were asking him question like, what his life was like before Yami, took away his friends and things like that. After half an hour of answering questions Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep. The others seeing how late it was decided to just left him to sleep peacefully.  
  
~*~ Yugi's dream~*~  
  
Yugi stood in a dark room he couldn't see where he was. He reached out in front of himself to see if he could find a door or something. His hand traced against something soft he realised it was someone's clothes. He quickly moved his hand away and was about to apologise, when a single spotlight fell right in front of him, to show that the figure he touched in the dark was in fact Yami. More light came to the room as spotlights landed on the six figures in the room who were Yami, Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Honda and surprisingly Seto. Each of the figures turned towards Yugi and smirked at the sight of him. Yugi backed up slowly against the wall. His heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"Yugi your worthless I'm glad you ran off" Yami said moving closer to Yugi.  
  
"Yes your right Yami I'm glad he ran off too" Tea said while looking at Yami while moving closer to Yugi too.  
  
"Your nothing but a pathetic duelist Yugi Motou" sneered Seto who also was moving closer to Yugi.  
  
"You're wrong, all of you I've got new friends now I don't need you any more I don't need you to torment me any more!" Yugi shouted at them.  
  
The figures moved slowly away from Yugi and disappeared with the darkness as the room filled with light to show his new friends who looked like they were about to rehearse. Leon was standing with a guitar around his shoulder while Claire was at the keyboard. Dominic was sitting at a drum set and was talking to Serena who was standing with a guitar. Leon seemed to be the first to notice Yugi. He turned towards Yugi and smiled.  
  
"Yugi we got your space ready" He said while pointing to a microphone in the middle of the group. Yugi smiled and wondered to himself how long it would last before these guys left him too. As if they had heard him Claire and Dominic walked over to Yugi and Claire said to him  
  
"Yugi you told us about what those others did to you we won't do the same trust us we won't hurt you like them so called friends".  
  
With that said everyone came towards Yugi each saying something similar.  
  
~*~ End dream~*~  
  
Light streamed through a window and landed on Yugi's face. He slowly opened an eye slightly. He squinted so his eyes could get used to the light.  
  
"Glad to see your awake sleepy head" Said a voice.  
  
Yugi sat upright rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes fully and saw the person talking to him was actually Leon.  
  
"Hey Leon I see you're an early bird"  
  
"Early bird, no way its 12:30 I was up at 11:00" He said.  
  
"Ok, so Leon I guess I'll be staying at yours then"  
  
"Yep my mum said it was cool, so you can stay here as long as you want, but a few words of advice watch out for my little brother Andrew, he can be a right pain, and that's putting it lightly" Leon smiled.  
  
"So do you live near the others?"  
  
"Yeah Dominic lives next door to me. We've been best friends since we were little. Claire lives opposite me. I only met her a year ago or something, and Serena lives a few houses down. She moved here about 5 months ago"  
  
Leon walked to the bed, Yugi was in and climbed up to the second bunk, which Yugi only seemed to notice. Leon sat on the edge of it with his head hanging down from the top. There was an uncomfortable silence when there was a rumbling sound coming from Yugi.  
  
"Wow sorry, guess I'm hungry" Yugi grinned sheepishly. Leon just laughed and then suddenly another rumble came but this time from Leon. Leon blushed but then grinned.  
  
"Well that says it all, let's go get something to eat" Leon said while jumping off the top bunk of the bed.  
  
Yugi climbed out of bed and followed Leon out of the bedroom. He was at the top of the stairs as soon as he got out of the bedroom. He saw that Leon was half way down the stairs. Though he sweat dropped when he saw how Leon was getting down the stairs. Leon actually was sliding down the stairs on the banister. He got to the bottom and jumped off. Leon then turned and looked at Yugi then grinned and shouted up at him.  
  
"Yugi you give it a try it's really good" Yugi giggled and decided he would just take the stairs. Once downstairs Yugi and Leon walked through the lounge. A little boy ran past Yugi and slammed straight into Leon which caused him fall backwards on the floor with the little boy on his front.  
  
"Hey Leon what's up?" said the little boy grinning.  
  
"Not me, so will you get off me Andrew?"  
  
"Nope you're a comfy seat"  
  
"Really well let's see how long you can stay on if I tickle you" Shouted Leon as he started to tickle Andrew. Andrew squealed and tried to get Leon to stop.  
  
"Ok I give, I give!" shouted Andrew and he climbed off Leon and ran off somewhere.  
  
"Told you he was a pain literally" Said Leon while rubbing his back. Yugi giggled and they headed into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and started to tuck into the food that was on the table. Half way through breakfast the phone rang and Leon went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?.......Yeah it's me..today!.......well sure I don't mind...ok see you later"  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Yugi his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"It was Claire. She has rang her Uncle, who happens to know a recording studio, with a real manager available. She managed to get us a chance to audition at 4:00 today. So we'll have to get ready"  
  
"Seriously like a real studio and stuff" Said Yugi jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Yeah this is going to be so cool" Said Leon who now was also bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Claire- Well there you all go another chapter. Please review. In the next chapter I will explain about Yami's sudden mood change. Hope you enjoy please tell me your thoughts. 


	5. Audition Time

Claire- Thanks to all my wonderful reviews. I'm so happy right now so I'll just get on with the chappie. By the way the chapters are going to be a lot longer so that it should cover the time it takes for me to move my butt into gear and write another.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh however I do own Leon, Dominic, Claire and Serena. I also don't own Amanda Marshall's Beautiful goodbye.  
  
~*~Outside Leon's house~*~ After a lot of bouncing and getting changed from their pyjama's Leon and Yugi were waiting for the taxi to come and pick them up.  
  
"Wow this is so exciting." Yugi said. He was actually physically shaking. He only met Claire and the others yesterday and he was already in a band and going to an audition. It was just all going by so fast.  
  
"I know, we only did school concerts and stuff like that but this is extreme"  
  
After what seemed like absolutely ages. A car finally pulled around the corner, and stopped outside Claire's house. Leon, Yugi and Claire climbed in and waited for the others to arrive. Dominic arrived next he just casually walked up to the car and climbed in. After another long wait everyone was getting really annoyed that Serena wasn't there yet. Claire decided to wind down the window and she stuck her head out the window to see Serena running at top speed towards the car her rucksack slung lazily over her shoulder. She got into the car and they drove off.  
  
"I'm so sorry guy's I kind of forgot to set my alarm clock" Said Serena who was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it at least we're finally going there" Said Dominic who looked like he was going to explode with excitement.  
  
The ride to the audition studio didn't take too long but to the gang it seemed forever. After the drive they all finally reached a very big building. They all climbed out of the car and looked over the building. Serena was the first to make a move. She walked towards the front entrance and turned around to see the others slowly following her looking nervous.  
  
"Come on guy's its not like we're going to die or anything. Think of it this way the sooner we get in there the sooner we get out" Serena smiled as Leon and Claire ran to the door in an attempt to get it over with fast while Yugi and Dominic jogged to catch up with Serena.  
  
"Um are they always like that" asked Yugi who sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah pretty much come on lets hurry before they break something"  
  
With that said the three of them headed inside. Once they were all inside they met a big man. "Um hello have you seen my uncle around anywhere, we have an audition" Said Claire.  
  
"Well who's ya uncle kid and make it snappy I ain't got all day"  
  
"Ok well my uncle's Daniel Bradley"  
  
"Ok kid well he should be in his office down this corridor, third door, on the right" Said the man while pointing down a corridor.  
  
"Oh Thank you" Claire and the others headed off in the direction.  
  
They finally got to the room and Leon knocked on the door. The muffled sound of 'Come in' came from the other side of the door. Claire opened the door and walked in first followed by the rest of the group. When they were in the saw what looked like a movie theatre with a stage at the bottom.  
  
"Hey Claire it's about time you got here this is Steven Sullivan he's going to be your manager if he thinks you good enough" Shouted Daniel from in the middle of the seats.  
  
"Hey uncle Dan, that's great, should we get started?"  
  
"Yeah, any time your ready Claire, all the equipment is set up on the stage"  
  
"Ok guy's let's get this over with" Said Leon as they all walked towards the stage.  
  
~*~Domino City~*~  
  
Back in Domino Yami had a rough night. He stayed in Yugi's room crying, until he drifted off into a deep sleep. He awoke the next morning, to find he looked, and felt like hell, and he still had a hold of the letter, Yugi gave to him. He sat up and looked over at Yugi's alarm clock to see it was 10:30am he was supposed to meet the others at 11:30am. So he climbed out of bed and went into his room. He got so clothes from out of the cupboard and walked to the bathroom. He got undressed out of his clothes and got redressed back into his new clothes. He looked in the mirror grabbed the nearby hairbrush and brushed his hair. Afterwards he grabbed his toothbrush and obviously brushed his teeth. By the time he was all done getting ready it was already 11:00am so he decided to set off to the arcade. He walked down the street and couldn't stop thinking about poor Yugi. Before he knew it he was at the arcade. Everyone one Honda, Jou, Anzu and Ryou were all around a table.  
  
"Hey Yami over here" Shouted Honda.  
  
Yami walked over and sat on one of the chairs. There was a long silence but then Jou started up a conversation.  
  
"So Yami did ya get ta speak ta Yugi last night" Jou asked looking concerned.  
  
Yami shook his head "No I didn't"  
  
"But you said you were going to talk to him so how come you didn't" asked Anzu.  
  
"I was but when I got home Yugi had gone"  
  
"Gone? What do you mean by gone?" asked Honda  
  
"Gone! As in not in the house last night, not in the house this morning, gone! He ran away" shouted Yami leaving the others stunned. Jou was the first to come back to reality and he stood up and towered over Yami.  
  
"See Yami what did we all tell ya. Ya should have talked ta Yugi before now" Yelled Jou.  
  
"Yeah Yami we told you that Yugi was getting upset by us leaving him out but no you had to stick to the fact that you thought that Yugi wanted to be alone. Now look where that's got us. He's gone and no-one knows where" Honda shouted at Yami.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I should have talked to him sooner but I didn't and now he's gone and probably won't come back after the way we treated him" Yami yelled at them tears threatening to fall.  
  
"No you mean the way you treated him Yami? We all knew he was upset but you wouldn't listen" Anzu said.  
  
"I know, but I really did think that he wanted to be alone."  
  
"Yeah well guess what Yami ya thought wrong, I'm leaving if you find any thing out call me" Jou said and he walked out. Honda got up and followed him.  
  
"Hey Jou, Honda wait up I'll come with you" Anzu said running out to catch up with Jou and Honda. The only two people left now were Ryou and Yami who sat in silence for a while. Then after a while Ryou finally spoke up.  
  
"Yami I don't think you ever told me what made you think Yugi wanted to be alone"  
  
Yami looked surprised by that but explained to Ryou anyway.  
  
~*~Flashback in Yami's Pov~*~  
  
It was the day was the day after Grampa's Funeral and I had just woken up by a sound coming from next door in Yugi's room. Me being worried about my hikari I went to see if he was alright. I got to his door and knocked on it. I heard a soft muffled sound come from inside the door so I went in. When I did I saw Yugi lying on his bed with his face in his pillow. I went over and tried to comfort him to get shrugged off. I though he might of not realised I was trying to help so I tried again only to have Yugi shrug me off again and telling me to go away.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"I felt really hurt, but respected him and left him alone, and that's what I've done. Then you guy's told me that I was hurting him. I didn't realise that I was hurting him I was just doing what he said leaving him alone" Yami said as once again tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Yes Yami, you were doing what Yugi asked, but Yugi just wanted to alone, to grieve for his grampa you know what I mean. He needed some time, to let what happen sink in. It's really hard to lose someone you love and it takes a while to heal, but eventually the wounds will heal they just need time" Ryou explained trying to make Yami feel better.  
  
"I guess your right Ryou but it's too late for me to do anything about it now. Yugi my little aibou is gone and probably won't come back even if he did he wouldn't talk to me"  
  
"Well that might be true and might not he's mad right now but he might be ok soon and decide to come back. I'm sorry Yami but I must go my father's coming home from a dig and I need to get the house sorted bye" With that said Ryou got up and left the arcade now only Yami was left. He sat and stared at the table lost in thought. Eventually he got up and headed back to the game shop.  
  
~*~ Back to England~*~  
  
The band was all set up and ready to go there was just one problem.  
  
"So has anyone got any ideas on a song we can do?" asked Dominic who looked utterly confused. They all shook there heads except Serena who was hunting through her rucksack.  
  
"Yes I found it!" shouted Serena suddenly which caused the others to jump suddenly.  
  
"Found what Serena?" Asked Yugi who looked over her shoulder.  
  
"This" she said turning around and showing everyone some sheet music to a song. "I figured none of you would think about bringing music so I did.  
  
"What song is it Serena?"  
  
"Beautiful goodbye by Amanda Marshall it took me ages to find and print off from the internet"  
  
"Aww Serena you got my fave song you're the best friend I ever had" sniffled Claire being way too over dramatic about it.  
  
"Ok everyone into your places the sooner this is over with the better" Shouted Leon over Claire's dramatic cries.  
  
"Ok" the rest shouted in unison. The all got to their places Yugi was in the middle of Leon and Serena who had guitars. Claire and Dominic were behind in the spaces in between. Everyone had a microphone in front of them.  
  
Daniel was up in the middle of the audience seats with Steven the guy who's going to be their manager. Nerves started to get to everyone but then Claire started to play her piano solo. Then Yugi started to sing.  
  
Yugi- Fed up with my destiny  
  
And this place of no return  
  
Think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn  
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
Cause I still remember you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye  
  
Claire- We staggered through these empty streets  
  
Laughing arm in arm  
  
The night had made a mess of me  
  
Your confession kept me warm  
  
Serena- And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
  
Do you ever think of you and I?  
  
And that beautiful goodbye  
  
All- When I see you now  
  
I wonder how  
  
I could've watched you walk away  
  
If I let you down  
  
Please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful goodbye  
  
Leon- In these days of no regrets  
  
I keep mine to myself  
  
And all the things we never said  
  
I can say for someone else  
  
Dominic- Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
  
We let it pass us by  
  
All- When I see you now  
  
I wonder how  
  
I could've watched you walk away  
  
If I let you down  
  
Please forgive me now  
  
Yugi- For that beautiful goodbye  
  
Leon, Dominic and Serena all joined in at this point and you hear them all join in at the same time to make like an explosion.  
  
Yugi- Baby what can I do  
  
Oh, to get through to you  
  
And sometimes I cry  
  
It's a fool's lullaby  
  
And sometimes I cry  
  
I'm dying inside  
  
With that last line sung the music faded out and once it was completely finished they all took a bow. Yugi stood there and blushed after he took a bow. Daniel and Steven were clapping really loudly Serena and Leon put down their guitars and then they all went and sat around where Daniel and Steven were sitting.  
  
"Well I have to say that was such a good song. It had lots of emotion in it and that made it sound so good. Anyway I have decided to make you a big band. Just one question do you have a name yet?"  
  
"Yeah we do, Angels with Devil wings." Said Leon who had started bouncing with excitement once again.  
  
"I like it its catchy but it's a bit too long maybe we could call you A.W.D.W then you have the same name just shortened. What do you think?"  
  
"Well it would have to be up to Yugi because he picked the name in the first place so what do you think Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked thoughtful for a few minutes before saying  
  
"Yeah I think it's great" He smiled and Steven told them all about what would be happening in the very near future.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Claire- Well another chapter over. I'm so happy. Anyway next one up a.s.a.p. considering homework doesn't get in the way. T_T I hate school. ^O^ too many early mornings. Please review.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V the purple button is calling you. Please review!!!. 


	6. The Journey To The Top

Claire- it's been so long SORRY!!! Anyway hello to all my reviewers, thanks again glad you all enjoyed it. Please enjoy chapter 6. Well on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh however I do own Dominic, Claire, Leon and Serena.

Three years had passed and everything seemed to be going right for the gang. They had their first gig a few days after the audition, which they were all, really excited about. It was only at a school dance. Steven said that he wanted to see how popular they were with teenagers, before they started at the big time. Apparently they were really popular, because before they knew it they brought out their song called "Children of the world" which went to number 2 in the chart.

However soon after, their first album came out that was called "Angels Light." Unfortunately that only reached 4th in the chart. They were all disappointed that they didn't get first, but they kept trying, and a year later after many of their songs getting to number 2 or lower, they made it to number one with their album "Demons Welcome" which stayed at number one for 3 weeks. Serena started teaching Yugi to play the guitar, once Yugi got good enough; the others bought him one for his birthday. Eventually the band became a big success in the Uk and Steven decided they should start for a world tour.

First stop happened to be America. Although when they got to America they never quite got successful. Now we get to today after many more albums and singles some of which never made it to the top. Now on they're way to Japan for the next stop on their tour. They all happened to be on their private jet.

Yugi was sitting in the plane looking out the window at the world below thinking what everything will be like back in Japan. 'It's so strange to be back here after three years I wonder how the others will react to me and me being a pop star. They will probably come flocking back to me asking for forgiveness just because I'm famous

"Hey Yugi? What are you thinking about dude" Leon's always cheerful voice snapped Yugi out of his own little world.

"Just about how my ex friends will react when they see changes in me" It was true Yugi had changed although not much. He had grown a lot taller to probably about the same height as Yami. His eyes held the same innocence as they always did however his blonde bangs now had crimson tips to match the ends of his hair. His personality hadn't changed a bit however he was more cautious around new people.

"Well I have to hope we don't end up meeting them cos from what you told us they sound awful" Leon stuck his tongue out in disgust and Yugi just laughed. He felt a lot better now. Leon's antics always made him feel better but he couldn't help but think about what they would say or do if he met them down the street or at the first concert. How would he react? What would he say to his old friends? All those thoughts got pushed to the back of his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep.

2 Hour Time Jump

Yugi heard crashing and opened his eyes blearily. He looked around and saw what could only be described as, an exploded bombsite. Everyone's suitcases were scattered on the floor, along with everything in them. If they hadn't been 5000 feet in the air, Yugi would have thought, that someone had robbed them. Although, once he saw all the others glaring angrily at Leon, (who happened to be concentrating on his game boy) he knew exactly what happened. He suddenly remembered, what happened on the tour bus, one year ago.

Flashback

Yugi stared at Leon as he ransacked the whole bus while the others were sound asleep. Leon continued to pull stuff out of the suitcases until Yugi finally stared at him funnily and asked

"Um Leon? Why are you going through all the bags?"

"Looking for my game boy of course"

"Um ok then"

"Have you seen it? The others hide it from me every time we travel, cos it annoys the hell out of them" Leon pouted as he threw other bag away.

"Uh no" Yugi said as Leon started to rummage through yet another bag.

"Well if you see it tell me ok?"

End Flashback

Yugi gulped and wandered over to where the others were glaring daggers at Leon. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"Leon?" Serena said in a calm voice. "Can I have a look at that?" she pointed to the game boy.

"Why? What are you gonna do"

"Nothing" She said in an innocent voice. So Leon handed his game boy to her and suddenly WHACK.

"OW OW" Leon wailed as he rubbed his head.

"That's what you get for trashing our stuff" Serena huffed giving Leon another smack on the head. Serena happened to lighten up over the years and finally had some fun.

"Ow okay okay I'm sorry"

"You better be" Dominic said, Serena gave Leon one more smack, before giving him back his game boy.

Leon grumbled something that sounded like "Stupid people, always ruining my fun" But he went back to playing his game boy, while the others started to collect up their belongings. The rest of the flight went reasonably quiet and finally after a while a female voice can over the intercom.

"We will be landing in Domino airport in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you."

The plane slowly came to a stop and the gang climbed off. Waiting for them at the airport, were Steven and another person, who looked very important. Steven had a big grin on his face and they gang all wondered what he could be up to.

"Alright gang, we have a slight change of plan, for the concert. We are going to do something called a mystery concert, to get more people to come along. What happens is, we tell the town, concert details, like the dates and stuff. However the twist is, that they don't know anything about you guys, until the concert night. So you can't say a thing to anybody" Steven explained.

"Ok" they all said in unison. Steven flashed them another grin before speaking again.

"Alright, the time is now 9 o'clock. We have a rehearsal this afternoon, at 5 o'clock, so you can do what ever you want until then. There is a car outside, which will have your bags already inside, the driver will take you where ever you want to go, then will drive you back to the arena for the rehearsal. Any questions?"

"Yeah where are the loos? I'm desperate to go" Leon perked up. Steven laughed and pointed to the left, Leon ran off and came back faster than expected.

"That was quick" Yugi pointed out. Leon grinned sheepishly and started to walk towards the exit.

"Not so fast Leon, I have to introduce you all to someone, this is Mr Kawasaki, and he's the owner of the Domino arena. He wanted to meet you all before the concert on Wednesday since today is Friday we have six days before the concert so don't let it slip before then"

"Alright alright, now can we go? Please?" Leon asked giving Steven his best impression of Yugi's puppy dog eyes. Steven sweat dropped.

"Go ahead" he said waving to them as they all raced off for the car outside the airport. They all climbed in and sat in silence for a bit before Leon decided to make conversation.

"So Yugi, you used to live here anything here we would like to do?" Leon asked while prodding Yugi's arm to get his attention. Yugi looked thoughtful as he tried and racked his brain for something that Leon and the others would like to do. 'The arcade? Na the others might be there, wait a sec'

"There's a carnival that comes around every year. If I remember correctly in comes around this time, and stays for a month, before going to another place we could go there"

"Alright then its decided we'll go to the carnival" Leon turned to the driver. "Yo could you take us to the carnival?"

"Sure thing" The driver stated.

They drove off and soon after rides of all sorts came into view. Eventually they came to a stop outside the entrance. They all got out and paid the entrance fee and walked inside but what they didn't know was that a certain blonde had seen them over the road and ran in the opposite direction.

At Yami's house

Jou rushed through the doors of the Kami game shop and tried to find Yami. He found him sweeping in the back. When Yami saw Jou he blinked.

"Jou? I thought you were going home"

"I was but I saw Yug' goin' in to da carnival and he had some others wit him" Yami's eyes widened in shock and he quickly went to grab his coat. "I phoned da others they said dey would meet us der"(1) they both hurried out of the game shop (Yami quickly locked the door) and hurried over to the carnival.

Back with the others

"Oh Oh I want to go on this one" Leon said pointing to a ride. The ride happened to be called the Rhythm master. "I need someone else to go on with me we need pairs"

"I will" Yugi said. They both went up to the ride and sat it the car.

"Um Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me what happens on this ride" Yugi said afraid of the answer.

"Well all these cars just spin around really fast its dead belta (2)"

"I shouldn't have asked" Yugi stated. The ride slowly started, the ride was just going around really slow, but suddenly it started to pick up speed, getting faster and faster. The speakers around the ride started pumping out some song. Eventually after a while the ride slowly started to slow down again. Once it stopped Yugi shakily got out of the car, while Leon just bounced out and ran down the stairs. A moment later, Yugi saw Leon coming back, and started dragging him along.

"Ok what next" Claire and Dominic started to look around from where they were standing. Claire got a sly look on her face when she spotted Leon and Serena's favourite ride.

"Hey guys look what I found" She said pointing to the ride.

"Yay! The sticky wall!" They both shouted.

"The sticky wall? What's that?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh Yugi! You have to try it. It's this dead belta ride, where you go inside a chamber with a rubber wall and what happens is it spins around really fast until you stick to the wall. You move yourself up the wall a bit and the floor drops beneath your feet and its like you're just hanging there" Leon gasped for air when he said all that a bit too fast. "Before I go on the ride I'm going to the loo's again" Leon ran off to where the toilets were.

Yugi and the others waited patiently for Leon to return when Yugi felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Yami along with Teà, Ryou, Jou and Honda. Yugi nearly fell back in shock but instead he stumbled causing Claire Dominic and Serena to turn around and see Yami. Instantly recognising him they glared at the whole group. The others glared back. Yugi got stuck in the middle trying to stop both sides.

Leon finally came out of the toilet to see his friends glaring at some new people.

"Whoa! What did I miss?" He shouted over at them. Ignoring Yami once he arrived he turned to his friends. "What did I tell you all about glaring at passer by's, its rude and not very mph" Leon couldn't finish because Serena clamped a hand over Leon's mouth.

"Leon Shut! Up!" She shouted in his ears causing poor Leon to cover his ears. "The reason why we are glaring is clear if you look" Leon turned around to see Yami and the others blinking in surprise at the behaviour.

"Oh" Said Leon finally clicking on. "Well still stop glaring at them we have a ride to go on. You coming on Yugi?" Leon asked. Yugi nodded wanting to get away from the tension.

"Wait Yugi I need to talk to you" Yami shouted at him. Yugi turned around and did his best to glare but the hate was perfectly clear in those violet orbs.

"Come on Leon are we going on the ride on not?" Yugi said.

"Hell yeah" Leon said dragging both Yugi and Serena onto the ride. Claire and Dominic both sweat dropped. Yami stared at the ride Yugi had gone into. 'I'm not going to give up I must speak to Yugi' Yami thought. After a few minutes Yugi, Serena and Leon stumbled off the ride grinning like mad people.

"That was belta! I wanna go again" Leon said turning around for another go but the others stopped him. He pouted "Aww your no fun"

"Yeah I am, we found my favourite ride" Claire said.

"Really? Where?" Leon asked looking around. Yugi however had his eyes set on Yami and the others who seem to have decided to stick around.

"There" Claire pointed to a ride which just happened to be going up. I had rocket cars all attached to a big circle. The ride started to spin really fast until it started to move higher into the air. The cars ended up vertical and stayed there for a few minutes before slowly coming back down again.

"Cool the Black Widows Web" Leon started bouncing up and down in excitement. "I'll go on with Claire"

"Yugi do you want to go on?" Asked Dominic. Yugi broke his gaze from Yami to Dominic. He thought about it and decided that he would. So he nodded. "Alright then I'll go on with you"

Yugi gave one last glance at Yami who had sat down at a bench near the ride with the others. He then turned to Sakura. "Aren't you going on the ride?"

"Na, I don't like rides that go upside down" She smiled at Yugi.

"Alright then" He ran to the ride with Dominic and climbed on. He let Dominic climb in first since Dominic was bigger than him. He climbed in next. Claire and Leon were in the next car. Yugi waited patiently for a ride operator to come around and put the straps on them. Dominic closed the door to the car and put the chain around the door.

"Oh dammit!" Leon shouted

"Oh great what has he done this time?" Dominic muttered.

"I completely forgot that this ride doesn't have straps" Leon hollered.

Yugi's face fell. He turned around to face Dominic. "This ride doesn't have straps" Dominic sweat dropped.

"Would you shout at me if I said no?"

Yugi smiled "No I wouldn't shout at you I would shout GET ME OFF THIS RIDE!!!" He hollered loudly. But unfortunately it was too late.

"Yugi don't worry, I wouldn't have brought you on if I thought it was dangerous, trust me, I've been on this ride before it's perfectly safe" The ride started and it wasn't as bad as Yugi thought it would be. He just held extra tight onto the bars. Eventually the ride came to a stop and Dominic opened the car door. Yugi climbed out immediately feeling dizzy. Then Dominic came out and helped Yugi down the steps leading out. Claire and Leon followed behind both of who nearly tripped several times down the stairs from being dizzy.

"That was so totally awesome I want to go back on" Leon said while nearly falling down again. "Or maybe not, I'm still pretty dizzy"

Yugi looked around and saw Yami and the others still at the table they sat at. Yami noticed him looking and came over to where he was standing. "Yugi please I need to talk to you"

"Oh now you want to talk huh? After three years you finally decide you want to talk! Well it's a bit late now isn't it?" Yugi shouted at Yami causing both his old friends and new friends to watch him.

"Please Yugi I really need to talk to you"

Yugi glared "Well that's tuff then because I don't want to talk to you"

Leon stepped between the two. "Alright sorry to break up the love fest but we haven't got long left and I want to get on some more rides"

"Well Leon we only have enough time for one more ride" Dominic said looking at his watch.

"Aww man" He pouted. "Alright Dom dude you pick a ride" Dominic looked around for a ride he would like and he found one.

"That one" He pointed to a ride called Miami. Yugi looked it over. There was a row of eighteen seats all joined together. It seemed alright to go on.

"Ok then we'll all go on" Claire, Yugi, Dominic and Serena all rushed over to the ride. Leon turned to Yami. "Oh and some advice dudes, It's a waste of money to pay in here just to stand around gaping" Leon stuck out his tongue and ran after the other's. "Guy's wait up"

They all sat next to each other. Although Yami and the others decided that they would come on too. With the seats almost filled the operator started up the ride. It swung to one side, and then it fell and swung to the other. It swung back around and went to the top it stayed there a second and slowly came back down. It went back up again and stayed there for a long time before the operators voice came through the speakers.

"Do you want to go faster?" He shouted. Everyone shouted a 'yes'. The ride came down again only a lot faster. Yugi felt like his stomach was leaving him each time the ride dropped. Yugi sweat dropped when he heard whoops of delight from Leon in the next seat.

The seats rose back to the top again where it swayed from side to side before coming down again and shooting back up. This carried on a little longer gradually getting faster before stopping at the bottom. The bars rose up and everybody stumbled off. Leon hopped off the seat and ran out to the exit. Once everyone was off the ride Yugi and the others headed towards the exit with Leon complaining about leaving so soon. Yami and the gang tried to catch up to them but they were already inside the car outside the carnival.

Yugi took one last look at the others before they zoomed off towards the concert hall for the rehearsal.

Claire- I'm sorry, I know this is probably one of my bad chappies and once again sorry for the lateness I'll try to update faster, until next time.


End file.
